The invention relates to a plug connector housing for protecting a plug connector, and to a method for opening a cable outlet of a plug connector housing.
Plug connectors are used to separate and connect lines, which in particular are designed to conduct electrical current or optical radiation. Plug connectors of this type usually have a plug connector housing, into which a threaded cable connector can be introduced. Here, the plug connector housings are designed in such a way that they have a screw channel, into which the threaded cable connector is screwed. This screw channel is formed by what is known as a cable outlet. This cable outlet is usually opened to the interior of the housing or is closed by a cover, in particular by what is known as a blind cover. In the case of an opened cable outlet it is disadvantageous that contaminations may infiltrate the cable outlets and may thus lead to a disruption of the cable function. In the event of excessive contamination, the cable may consequently be damaged. If the cable outlet is closed by a cover it is disadvantageous that this cover has to be detached prior to insertion of the threaded cable connector. This is usually very complex and complicated, since, for example in the case of smaller plug connector housings or plug connector housings that are difficult to access, it is not possible to screw on said cover by hand. A special tool must therefore be used in order to screw on covers of this type.
It is also known that the opening between the interior of the plug connector housing and the cable outlet is not detachably closed, for example by a housing wall. Here, prior to the mounting of the threaded cable connector, a tool must be used in order to reach an opening between cable outlet and the interior of the plug connector housing. Here, such an opening is usually drilled out by means of a drill. Here as well, the use of a tool is thus necessary and therefore leads to a high level of effort, and in particular also leads to a large expenditure of time when assembling a number of plug connector housings with a number of threaded cable connectors.